Frenchloid
by weenieandjesswritebadfanfics
Summary: (please god help us) mary le sue is joined the vokalids and is hte fist frenchloid. will thye do the sings? do htey find LUV! FIND OUT IN FRANCELOID LOL!11 XD warnin ch 4 is rated m so dont any of u 5 YER OLDS come reding it omg LMAO IM SO FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *flies into sun*
1. Chapter 1: Mary le Sue joins the vokalid

(AN: Weenie and Jess hereby apologize for oncoming slaughter of the english language and soiling of the art of creative writing. We don't know why we wrote this, we just got bored one night and said, "hey, you know what'd be funny? Purposely writing a terrible Vocaloid fanfic. We're smart." Please do not (mary)sue us. Enjoy. ~Weenie and Jess)

Ch. 1: Mary le Sue joins the vokalids

one dya mary le sue (who is from franceland) gotted the lettre from the big idol in japapan

the leter siad:

"mary le sue hi im miku i wanted 2 tell u that ur voice is so kawaii desu uwu we want u to come

to toko to join the vodkaloids bc ur super sugoi and ur utaus touch my kokoro kthxbai"

mary le sue said to herself "oh mon dieu this is incredible hon hon hion i need to pack

my baguettes"

~2 week day later!1!~

mary le sue com to airport and see micu with a sign that say "konishiwa mary-chan-deus-kun-san"

and mary say "bonjour miku i am mary le sue"

mikuu say "konichiwa mary-chan-dese-kun-san i hope u like japon"

mary said "u no need to say that ur sign say it honhonhon"

and tehy laughed

~3 hurs l8r11! :3~

mary le sue put her bread bags down on hte grund and say "MON DIEU THIS IS A LARGE MAISON"

and miku say yes it big"

so thy go in the house and theres all the vockaloids sittin on the cuch all liek "WALCOM" just

like in urun hig skuul hast cluuub (omgf if u dont knew the shaw GTE AWAY FROM HREE)

mary le sue buushed and was like "uh bonjour minna" (i know its 2 diff languages but shES BILIGUAL SHTU

UP)

kaito-kun-senpau was liek "ur so kirei desu mary-chan-san"

"arigato merci" sid mary le sue an she blused some moe

"hye dont be a hentai kait-senpai u baka" said hte mysterius voice in the corner

it was...LEN-KUN

end of ch. 1

(AN: we warned you)


	2. Chapter 2: len is the shota bom diggity?

(AN: Yes we have continued this. Yes we have thrown up. Thank you for your concern. ~Jess)

Ch. 2: len-kun-san-chan is the shota bom diggity?!

"omg it len-kun" say lkua on the cuch.

"hey u chodes its me len-kun-san-chan" say len-kun-san-chan man

gackpa say "whta u doin actin cool len-chaaaaaan ur a losre"

len-chaaaaaaaan say "no im not u b-baka-san ur a loesr"

then gummy laug sutpidly and say "LOK EVERY1 IT SHOTA LEN EYYYYYY"

all the bocaloids point and luagh like horse

bbut then mary le sue say "SOTP IT U BAKAS HE IS SAD" and the mean peeps sat down and shtu up

"U BAKA I DONT NEED UR HELP B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BAKA BITCH" sed kawaii len len san chan as he

run from hte room cryin like a emo

"MATE LEN-KUN-SAN-CHAN" mary le sue say but it two latte he gon

"whatev man u got anaudition to kill yo" say bara weenieloid-senpoo (LOL IT WEENIE OMJESUS)

"oui oui mon ami" say mary le sue and she get ready for audition

~AT ZE AUDITION WOOOOOAAAAAAH~

miku gave mary le sue the mike and say "here u go ganbate mi amigo sayonara"

mary le sue hold breathe as she walk on stege

the vicmignognaloid owners were watchin at a table in the audienc like on americas got talent

(OMGF I LUV THAT SHOW HATERS CAN GO AWAY PLZ XDXDXDXD)

mary le swiss gaspeded as she see the vacoloids watchin her and cheerin her on she wsa so happ

that she star cryign

mary le sue wip her tears and sing her fav vagaloid song

_"Mina saiko arigato, k-k-k-kawaii_

_K-k-k-kawaii._

_Mom's not home tonight_

_So we can roll around, have a pillow fight_

_Like a major rager OMFG_

_Let's all slumber party_

_Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties_

_Someone chuck a cupcake at me_

_It's time for spin the bottle_

_Not gonna talk about it tomorrow_

_Keep it just between you and me_

_Let's play truth or dare now_

_We can roll around in our underwear how_

_Every silly kitty should be_

_Come come Kitty Kitty_

_You're so pretty pretty_

_Don't go Kitty Kitty_

_Stay with me_

_Come come Kitty Kitty_

_You're so silly silly_

_Don't go Kitty Kitty_

_Play with me_

_Kawaii_

_Hello Kitty, hello Kitty_

_Hello Kitty, you're so pretty_

_Hello Kitty, hello Kitty_

_Hello Kitty, you're so silly"_

the jugdes jaws hit the table and the peeps in the staduim cheered

mary le sue looked over to the voaloids and saw them goin CRAAAAAZY for her

mary le sue see lun-ken-chan-san and see his blushy face and she bushed.

end of ch. 2

(AN: I hope for your sake you burn your computer before you keep going. Trust me, your eyes will burn out. ~Jess)


	3. Ch 3: Len-kun-chan-san has a sister? )

(AN: Abortion trigger warning, once again, we apologize. ~Jess)

Ch. 3: Len-kun-chan-san has a sister?! ;)

mary le sue was at hte vogueloid walcom party cuz she maid it in OBVZ

len-kun-san-chan was sitin on his hot ass listening to botdf and a super kawaii girl was talkin

to her and mary le sue assed miku

"hye hoo dat over there?"

and mic said "o dat rin-chan-chan-chan she is SOOOO SUGOI KAWAII DESU YO NYANNYAN"

a anger vein like in my nippon animes popped up on mary le sues had and she siad "o rly imma go

talk to her hold my wasabi"

mary le sue went up to len-kun-san-chan and rin-chan-chan-cajun and she said "bonjour monday amis"

len-kun-san-chen sed "OH KONICHIWA M-MARY-SAN-CHAN CONGRATIONS ON BEIN THE FURST FRENCHLOID"

mary le sue bluhed and sed "merci arigato thak u len-chan-san" but then she rememberret y she

came ovr here

"WAIT watashi wanted to ask u a question pourquoi are u talkin 2 rin-chan-chan-chan"

mary le sue sed

rin-chan-chan-chan sed "Ok for fuck's sake, PLEASE do not call me rin-chan-chan-chan. Also, this

is my brother you fucking frog."

mary le sue sed "he is ur oni-chan? but u dont look alike he has black hair"

rin said "Yeah, he dyed it. He's kinda going through a scene phase right now."

len-kun-san-chan screeced "ITS NOT A PHASE MOM OGM" and rni sed "OUR MOTHER IS DEAD AND YOU KNOW

IT, NOW SHUT UP YOU LITTLE ABORTION."

len-kun-san-chan cryed and ran 2 his room, his beutiful massacre dripin down his fcae

kite said "rin-chan that was pretty rud dont u think i mena hes ur onion-chan"

rin said "Dear God don't talk to me."

mary le sue creid cuz she know len-san-chan-kun was supper sadd

end of ch. 3

(AN: Next chapter gets nasty. Watch yo self. ~Jess)


	4. Ch 4: THATS NOT A BANABANA

(AN: NSFW warning I guess. And yes, before you ask, we are 5. ~Weenie and Jess)

Ch. 4: THATS NOT A BANABANA

mary le sue cudnt slep that nuit. she was 2 buisy thikin bout len-kun-shan-can nd how he cryed

when his sisyer was a baka bitch to hom. she decide to se if len-kan-san-can-pan was daijobu.

mary le suit wen to len-kon rom but culdnt nock when she herd len-kum-sam-cham makin wurd noises

"OOOOOOOOH U LIEK DAT BIYATCH" she herd len-kun-san-chan say thru teas. "I BET U WNAT THIS BANABNA"

mary le seu oppen the doro nd se len-kun-sn-chan playig w/ his WEEWEE

mry le sue scremed but lne-kun-san-chan told her to sftu

"BE QUILT MARY-SAN0CHAN DO U WATN THE HOLE HOUSE TO KNO OMGF" sed len-kun-sen=chin

maryr le sue sed "WTHA ARE U DOIN WIT THE BANNANA"

len-kun-san-chjn was confuzzed but hten he relized mary-le-chan tought his weewe was a banbna

"im gon eat my banba do u want some bby" sed len-kun-son-chon as he pionted at his weewoo

mayr le sue siad "yeha ok i lkie banabda ill have som" but wen she went htere she saw the WEEWEE

marlin lee sue sed "LEN-KUN WHENE IS THE BANBA I ONYL SE UR DICK"

lon-kun-dan-han sed "my peins IS the banabana bby"

so mary la sue sed "ye ok gimme som" and she ATED HIS DICK OFF LMOA JK she belw his magic sitck

at hte end mayr said "htat did ont taste liek banabna it just tased lik dik"

and len-kun-san-chan-pan-man-can-ran-tan-dan-fan sed "eyah i knew htata"

but hten the dur opned nd it wsa LAKU nd she sadi "OMJ UR BANAB IS IN HER SUNDAE OK BYE"

hten lakers told every1

end of ch. 4

(AN: why are you still here ~Jess)


	5. Ch 5: what is hte BLAKMEIL

(AN: and now the story gets SUPER SRS 4 REALSIES god please kill me ~Jess)

Ch. 5: what is hte BLAKMEIL

maryr le sue wok up on hre bed and sed "i loev le blue sky ir remind me of omlette du fromage"

mayr le suite life of zack and cody broosed her teth an her hari and wnet down le stiars

"BONJOUR MINNA" mayor le sue yellowed at top of lung

"GOD MORN MRAY-CHAAAAAAAAN" sed nike nd hse gave hre some pancaks

"so marir i herd u did the nastay last nigt" sed gummy bear as she wigled her eyybruhs

mary le saiyan blished nd scremed "HOO TOLD U BAKE"

nd ten there was hte EVLI LAUGH nd lkua sed "IT WSA ME, LUCKY CHARMS"

hten run-chan came in nd saw hte stuf was hapin and sed "Ok no fuck this I'm going back to bed."

nd she left

miry le sue creed nd say "luka y u do dis" nd lauk sed "cuz i wnat to BLACKMIAL U"

merry le suit sed "nani is a bleckmeal?"

Nickelodeon Gak sed "it wen a preson kno a thign u dnot watn othre peeps 2 kno so u pay htm to stfu"

meiko sed "i had to pay laku bluckmel one tim" but hten evry1 yeled "NO ONE CARES MIKO SHTU UP"

nd makeup was sad

myr le seu sed "d'acordion luka how much do i owe u" nd laku sed "400 yensickles"

may le peu sed "hai that istn so bda here u go" nd luak sed "IS 400 YENSIKLES A HOUR U STALE BAGUET"

an mayr le poo cried and wnet to hre rom nd in hre rom it wsa...LAN-KOM-SUN-CAN

end of ch. 5

(AN: I want Sunny D ~Weenie)


	6. Ch 6: hart 2 hart w len-kun-san-chan!

(AN: This chapter was written with help from my beautiful wief, Jules. (poopypunkweebtrash) I hope that she repents soon. Pray for her children. Pray for her. ~Jess)

Ch. 6: hart 2 hart w/ len-kun-san-chan?!

mary le sue fleilded when she swa her LOVRE IN HER ROM

mary le suit screem "L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LEN-KUN-SAN-CHAN WHAT U DO HERE"

len-kun-sham-wow loked aloooof nd sed "nothin just beina sceen kid"

morty le sue siged nd sed "oh i geus tat maks senze"

len-kun-spam-chan sed "MAYR HAV U BEEN CRYIN FROM UR KOKORO"

maryr lap su sed "yse laku is a fugyl bicth she wants my yensickles bc we did the do."

spleen-ken-san-chan siad "wow leks sucks" and lookeded out windo

mayry creed a lil bit nd len-kun-sand-castle sed "r u rly so hurt in ur kokoro"

mirror le sue sed "u sed kokoro already"

len-kun-san-chan sed "fuck. fucking shit. god fucking damn it. jesus christ why. fuck."

hten canary le sue saw le SHOOTING STAR nd sed "LAMB-KUN-SSAN LOOK A FLYING SUACER"

nd len-kun-san-chan sed "no u fuk thats a star UGH IM SO MISUNDERSTOOD"

mery le suit sed "MAK A WISH LENNY KRAVITZ-KUN-MAN-CHAN"

htenb the hoshi flew away ad miry le soup sed "whta u wish 4 glen-kun-san-hans"

pen-kun-san-chan sed "i thught u wrent sposed to tell" as he WONKED swexily

mary le susan blusged nd sed "itll b oru secrt" as she gave him LE SMEXY EYES and faled

len-kun-san-chan was quite and pretentios

myry le sue swotdrooped nd sed "i woshed htat laku wuld stop bein such a bakabitch"

ben-ten-san-chan siged nd sed "i wised that i wuld finaly get gf"

gary le sue sed "NANI BUT LEN-KUN-SAN-CHAN I THOUGT I WSA UR WAIFU"

len-kun-san-chan sed "nah im only into scene chicks" and hten left

end of ch. 6

(AN: btw ur all bootyful for not burning us at the stake yet ily kthxbye ~Jess)


	7. Ch 7: the oen where mayr goes secne

(AN: well here we are again. this fanfic is making us want to do the alcohols and eat the maryjuanas. send help. ~Weenie and Jess)

Ch. 7: the oen where mayry let suw goes secne

mary le souffle wsa in hree rom creying bc hse thught hse and

len-kun-san-chan had soemthin specil

"y u do dis len-kun-salmon-chaaaaaaan!" holwed marty le sue as she embreced her pillollololw

mury le sue htought 'len-cup-san-chan olny lieks sceen gurls...but i amnt from sceneland i

am frum franceland whta do i do?!"

but hten out of teh corbin bleu...A PURTY LAYD APEREAD!1!

"o mon deiu" sed mary le sue "who dis"

the prety ladle fliped hre bleck hair wif pink shreks nd urange tisps nd siged ovrdrammaticely

"im ur fairy scene momma, ugh, noone pasy atention 2 me" she sed

myor le seu sed "RLY OGM I NEDED ONE OF HTOSE THIS IS SO GR8"

but thne the ferry shooooshed hre nd sed "leson 1 dont be excited at hte rigt times"

"only b excite abuot rly useles thigs like liknin perf nd supper tight lether pants" she sed

mayry le sue sed ok nd hten they had a karate kid montage of scenne gurl traignin wif

brign me to lif playning in hte backgrund

"u did rly godo mayry now u can b a REEL SCEN KID" sed the fiary as hse gave mary le sup hre

initiaton gitf: A HARI DIE SET!

mar le sue cred teers of jyo nd ran to hte bathrom to dey her hrai

hwen she wsa don,,,, she had HTE ULTIM8 SCEEN GURL HRAI ND SHE WSA READY TO BANG THE BANABA

end of ch. 7

(AN: Updates may be pretty lax now, considering neither of us are going to have much free time. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we do have to get shit done. Y'know, other than writing shitty fanfics on the internet. Thanks. ~Jess)


	8. Ch 8: WHO DIS BITHC 1!

(AN: Holy shit it's been 6 months. We had to take a 6 month break for _"creative purposes" _(repairing our brain damage) but HEY HERE WE ARE. This chapter was originally supposed to be put up 6 months ago, but there was a problem and it wouldn't go up. But hey, we're here, and we're ready to give you a text-based lobotomy. ~Jess and Weenie)

Ch. 8: WHO DIS BITHC?!1?!

marlin le sue ran to hte rom hwere lap-kun0san-chan was rl fast nd almos rna intot kaio-sam who

sed "WATH WHER U RUNINIG AT SPED OF LIGT MAREE" nd mayr sed gomenasai nd kep runig rl fats hwen

sudednedly hte front dor went DONG DING. micup sed "IL GET" rly lou nd oepen droo. stand there

wsa a gurl wthi pnik haiir ad riped foshnet legnings nd hse loked rl bored.

"can i hepl u?" sed mikulangelo

"hi yes im hte whoor i wsa caled hree for servicse" sed hte grill

"oh ok u msut be 4 lannister-kun-san-chan he is rly liek whores" sed mikoolkat

myar le sue sotped nd sed "POURQUOI IS HTIS BTECH HEER"

tater tots sed "im jus her for hte cash money nwo wher is htis asslo"

htem len-kun-san-cahn fall from ceelign nd sya "im hree my lov nowo tak my banb"

teeto sed "yhea watver les go to ur rome"

thne they lef nd mary le suds stod hter wit one tar falin down her visage as hse sed

"les miserables more liek IM miserables"

end of ch. 8

(AN: im very tired ~Weenie)


	9. Ch 9: hello darkness my old friend

Caper 9: hello darkness my old friend

marker le sue was rl sad nd loooooked in camra liek on hte ofice

end of ch. 9

(AN: lol we're so sorry but not at the same time, sorry for the long hiatus ~Weenie)


	10. Ch 9: IT HWAS AN ACIDENTI 1!

(A/N: shout out to poopypunkweebtrash for co-writing this chapter too ~Jess

ok now for an actual chapter with actual quality ~poopypunkweebtrash)

Captain 10: IT HWAS AN ACIDENTI!1! (b-bakas Q_)Q

miky walk to mery le su nd say "donut b sad get gLAD HAHAHA COMMERCIALISM"

murphy le susan say "UGH HapiNES OS FOR LOSRES BAKAS but i guses i will get glad bc i am TARSH HAHAHA"

milky way tnhe says "do i sens JELUOSY MARTYRDOM-CHAN"

merry le christmasue refused 2 tell the truth bc hse was a tsunedre but little did she knoq that every1 saw thru her disguys

rin-chan-cana-chen hten wlak intot rom nd see mayr all sada

rin-chen-chop-suey sya "Ok what the hell are you crying about now. I can't live a day in this fucking house without someone weeping over some shit like us being out of milk. Like seriously just GO TO THE FUCKING STORE. GET IN YOUR CAR AND GET MILK IT'S NOT THAT HARD. YOU KNOW THE PHRASE DON'T CRY OVER SPILT MILK? APPARENTLY NOT BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE _**FUCKING DOING**_"

marlin replid "are u done now"

rin sed "Yeah. Now what bullshit are you gonna tell me you're crying over."

murly le sou creed nd sed "len-kin-sin-chin luvs a hooter nd not ME"

rni wnet wid eyeed nd sed "Oh. Uhh, shit, sorry to hear that." hse stud htere all awkward 4 a sec nd sed "Haha, and here I thought this was gonna be stupid."

micky d's looke at rini n hse sed "hwat shuld we do?! tis is BAD"

"No shit. Look, Mary, my brother's an asshole. He does this kind of shit all the time, and yet every girl still wants his dirty 4-inch cock. I honestly don't get the attraction, but maybe that's because I'm his sister. Or because I have a brain." ren sed while sitin next 2 mrary lep su

"lan-kun-chicken-noodle-soup does thsi aall the time? he alway go for hours?" mry lw sue assed

"Yeah, I guess." run riplied

"HTEN DATS IT! HE CURS BY EVLI HOKRS!11111" MAY REE LE SO SHOUT

"What? Wait-that's not what I-" rini sed

"I SAV U BBY" myry say as hse run to lan rum

mayry run intot len-kip-sippy-cup room nd see hte hookah nd hse say "U! U CUSRE MY BOFRIND! I WLII SAV U LIN-JUN-AAN-XHAN11!"

nd hten mry grabed hte gril nd hte gril scremed nd pluud out a NIFE

marli scremed hwen seh saw teh knif and ran 2 door

hte hoker chsaed hre but SLIPED ND FELL ON HRE NIF GASP

hten hse wsa DED nd lan sed

"fck i din pay her yet"

end of lamb chops. 10

(AN: Drama! ACTION! BLOODSHED! ~Weenie and Jess)


End file.
